


A New Power Rising

by Zippit



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy's afternoon is broken by an annoying headache that might just be his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Power Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Writing works as a good break from studying.
> 
> Thanks to [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catw00man/profile)[](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catw00man)**Catw00man** for the beta. All other errors are mine.
> 
> Written for prompt #216 - Monster Movie/Supernatural AU over at [fma_fic_contest](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com).
> 
>   
>   
> 

Maes saunters into his office with a smirk and a glint in his eyes that only mean headaches for Roy. He walks over to his desk and rests a hip against a corner. "Roy, you're not going to believe this."

There's a beat of silence where Roy's supposed to ask what he's not going to believe, instead he steeples his hands and looks at Maes.

Another few beats of silence before Maes caves. "You're no fun. Live a little, it'd do you good."

Roy rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair. "I assume you're in my office for a reason."

The playfulness drops away as he looks around then leans in. "That artifact the higher ups have you turning Amestris upside down for? I've found it."

"Where?" Roy sits forward and glances at the open door through eyes shifted to see through the aether. He waves a hand to return his sight to normal. No one eavesdropping, and he would hope they would know better. His level of magical power makes him one people shouldn't cross lightly.

"Outside this town in the east, Resembool." A flex of Maes' arm has a blade sliding into his palm. He twhirls it idly and Roy watches the light glint off the metal. "That's not all. Reports, rumors honestly, have been trickling out of the area. Things randomly being fixed, the weather changing at the drop of a hat, you know, the stuff that usually happens when someone accesses the aether for the first time."

"People manifest all the time."

"You don't understand, Roy." The knife spins faster then plunges into the smooth surface of his desk. Roy runs a hand over his face to hide a twitch. "I've sent evaluators around. Whoever this person is, they score off the charts."

He arches an eyebrow. Initial potential has always been difficult to accurately judge and usually ends up a fraction of the individual's final true power. "How off the charts?"

"Enough that if you got to him first and made him one of us, the other side would be extremely grumpy." A slow smile slides across Roy's face as he pushes back from his desk and puts his coat on. "Oh, another thing."

Roy settles his coat against his shoulders as he looks at Maes. "Initial power readings are higher than _any_ that've been recorded in history."

He stares then says, "Well, it looks like I'm off to Resembool on the next available train."

"You'll be needing these then." With a grin and a flourish out come train tickets from somewhere. He holds out toward Roy. "Hope you don't mind. I took the liberty of buying some on the way over." Maes glances at the clock. "If you hurry, you should be able to make it."

Roy grabs them and hurries out the door, calling over his shoulder. "Don't know what I'd do without you."

"Perish most likely. I expect to hear a report on the wifely prospects when you return!"


End file.
